One Kidney, Two Kidneys, Three Kidneys more
by luckypenguinbuddy
Summary: This is a one shot that has been playing around in my mind since the season three finale. It's about the kidney donation issue because face it…we all know it is going to happen. Maura is one to keep her word at whatever cost to her. This is the way I would like it to go. Always one for Rizzels. Enjoy!


**Disclaimers: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. That is the privilege of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. No infringement intended. I love the show and I can't wait for the Season four premier!**

**This is a little one shot…okay so it's a long one shot that maybe should have been split into two chapters. Anyway…this has been playing around in my mind since the season three finale. It's about the kidney donation because face it…we all know it is going to happen. Maura is one to keep her word at whatever cost to her. This is the way I would like it to go. Always one for Rizzels.**

**'One kidney, two kidney, three kidney more…'**

"Maura!" Jane yells out as she enters the Beacon Hill house, "MAURA!" She sighs heavily "I know you're here!"

Jane is half way up the staircase when Maura comes around the corner, "What is it Jane?"

Jane stops mid step waving her arms in frustration, "So, you weren't going to tell me? You were just going to the hospital in the morning…by yourself!"

"Jane I…"

"What Maura? You think I wanted to hear that you're donating your kidney tomorrow morning…from my mother? Why? I thought we were friends."

"You're against this, Jane. I need to do this!"

"So you don't trust me? You were just going to go and not say a word? Go all by yourself?"

"Jane…I…"

"My mother…my mother, Maura? Oh, I see…my mother is your best friend now."

"Jane, that's not fair. You know you're the best friend I've ever had."

"I thought I was, Maura. But you're willing to share things with my mother that you weren't willing to tell me. I don't know?" Jane runs her hands over her face trying to tamper her anger down while fighting back the tears fighting to be released, "Friends tell each other when their having major surgery. You told my mother…if it wouldn't have slipped out…I still wouldn't know. You arranged all of this…you took time of work and you never took the time to tell me?" Jane turned around and lowered herself to sit on the step putting her face in her hands. In a muffled voice continued, "I knew you were going to go through with this Maur, the moment you found out that Kailyn needed a kidney and you were a match. But I'm afraid of what will happen to you. You're my best friend." Jane finished in almost a whisper.

Maura hurried down the stairs lowering herself down next to her best friend, "Oh Jane. Statistically speaking…"

"Maur, you're not a statistic to me. I know the risks…I can use Google. Make me understand why you feel the need to shut me out…to not let me be there for you. Casey did that to me and you said that he was selfish and a jerk for not letting me love him and for treating me that way he did." Jane looked at Maura. Dark brown teary eyes looking into hazel ones, "You're doing the same thing." Turning her head to look at her lap as the tears fell.

"Oh, god Jane…I…" The honey blonde threw her arms around her friend starting to sob, "I'm so sorry…I…I never…" Her heart was breaking for what she had done, "I'm so…so sorry…I…never meant to hurt you…I'm just…so…so…stupid when it comes to things like this. Forgive me …please?"

It took both women a while to calm themselves and regain their composures to the point of speech, "You are the stupidest genius I know." The brunette puts her arm around her friend, "I didn't agree with Casey having surgery either, but I wanted to be there for him and we're…I don't know what we are, really. We're not anything…we're not in a relationship and he won't even let me be his friend right now. That doesn't really matter because I would have still been there for him just like I'd be there for you if you'd let me. You're my best friend…I don't have to like everything you do, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be there for you…to support you anyway."

"You would still go with me…even though I didn't tell you? Even though you don't agree with this?"

Jane tightens the embrace, "Maura, you are my best friend and a part of my family…that's what family does for each other."

"Thank you, Jane."

Maura explained everything to Jane about the procedure to be done. She reassured her that it was far worse for Kailyn than for her. Maura rode with Jane over to her apartment that evening to collect some clothes and things she would need as well as Jo Friday.

Jane had spoken to Lt. Cavanaugh earlier requesting the day off to take Maura to the hospital.

Angela had cooked dinner for her girls and was working on meals to freeze for Maura when she comes home and during her recuperation.

Maura had gotten up that morning to do her normal yoga routine and meditation. She put coffee on for Jane before she woke her. Jane wasn't a morning person and knowing that she was required to arrive at the hospital two hours early prior to her scheduled surgery time of seven-thirty she wanted to give her friend time to wake-up. Maura wanted some extra time with her friend as well. Both women showered, dressed and were out the door by five o'clock. Angela came in to offer well wishes, telling them if they needed anything to call and keep her updated. The eldest Rizzoli squeezed Maura in a tight hug full of a mother's love then giving her a kiss on the cheek before releasing her, wanting to covey to the honey blonde that she was loved and would be worrying about her.

After Maura was registered and taken to her pre-op room Jane was allowed to join her giving them some time together, "Are you nervous, Maur?" Jane asked from the chair next to the bed.

"No, I'm okay because you're here and I know it's the right thing to. Thank you for coming with me, Jane. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. I was just afraid you didn't understand why I need to do this."

Jane was rubbing her scars, "I don't like this and that's no secret, but I understand why you're doing it. She's your family, even if she doesn't want to be. I have to admit though, I'm scared shitless Maur."

Maura patted the bed for Jane to sit next to her, "I'll be fine Jane. We talked about this. You know the Dr. Welsh will come out and tell you everything after it's all over. Then they will let you come see me."

Jane sat on the edge of the bed next to the honey blonde, "I know, I know…but it doesn't make me worry any less. I won't stop worrying until it's all over and I can see for myself that you're okay."

"I'll have them come get you as quickly as possible, okay?"

"Okay."

Before they could discuss anymore a voice at the door interrupted them, "Are you decent in there? Can I come in?"

Jane shakes her head as Maura answers, "Yes you may, Frankie."

He slowly entered the room, "Ma told me last night about your surgery so I wanted to wish you good luck and ask if it was okay to wait with Janie."

Maura looks at Jane and smiled, "I would be grateful if you waited with Jane. I think she could use the support."

"Yeah, thanks Frankie." She muttered, giving him a nervous smile.

"Okay then…I'll just be waiting in the waiting area for you Jane…good luck Maura…see you after. Again, good luck." Frankie looked nervous, like he wanted to hug Maura, but was afraid to.

"Thank you Frankie…for everything."

As Frankie left the room the nurse came in to start Maura's IV and give her some medication to relax her before the procedure.

Jane couldn't help but laugh as the medication kicked in. Maura began babbling google speak as if she was drunk. It wasn't long before it was time to take Maura down for surgery, "Okay Maur, you be good and I'll see you in a little while." She didn't know why she did it, but she leaned over kissing her friends forehead.

"I love you Jane." Maura tiredly said.

"I love you too and I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay Jane…I'll be right back…I have a little kidney to give away first."

"Okay Maur, you do that…I'll see you soon." And with that they rolled Maura out of the room and down the hall.

"We'll take good care of your girlfriend, don't worry. You can go wait for her in the surgical lounge. Don't forget to check it at the desk up there. That way Dr. Welsh can find you as soon as the surgery is over."

Jane was too shocked to say anything to refute their relationship. She just nodded her understanding.

Jane went to find Frankie and they made their way to the surgical waiting room.

Jane was nervous and Frankie could feel it as well as see it. She was switching from rubbing her scars to biting her thumb nail and shifting in her seat. Her left leg was bouncing at an alarming rate and he could even feel the tension radiating off of his sisters body. He kept talking to her, asking her questions about anything and everything trying to distract her. The older Rizzoli sibling started explaining about what she had read and what Maura had told her regarding the surgery. She told Frankie that the surgery normally takes four to five hours. It was going to be done laparoscopically so Maura would only have small scars. She told him that Maura explained that she would most likely spend two to three days in the hospital afterwards, mostly because she would receive IV fluids until she was able to eat. It had been three hours of waiting before Frankie got Jane to take a walk and get something to eat.

Frankie hadn't got Jane to stay very long in the cafeteria. They were back sitting in the surgical waiting area when Hope walked in. Jane got up and walked out startling her brother as she did. At first Frankie didn't understand why his sister left like she did, but then he noticed the woman sitting on the other side of the room. A woman that looked to be an older version of Maura. Frankie gave Jane a few more minutes before going to check on his big sister.

A moment after Hope walked past her and didn't stop to ask about Maura, Jane felt such anger and rage building inside her. She knew she needed to get out of that room. She wanted to tear the woman's head off and drop kick it across the room. This woman had hurt Maura in ways she couldn't even begin to express, but her best friend was too good of a person to not want to help anyway. She understood that Maura had set this up to remain anonymous, but that didn't give Hope any reason to not at least acknowledge her best friend. She was after all her daughter for Christ sakes.

Jane was pacing in the hallway like a caged tiger when Frankie walked out, "You okay sis?"

"I'm trying to be Frankie…I just…" She ran her fingers through her unruly hair, "I just didn't think about having to she Hope today…is all."

"I thought that must be her. You want to take a walk outside or something?"

"No, I gotta stay here…we gotta go back in there…it's been almost five hours now."

Frankie stood with Jane in the hallway for a few moments longer then took her arm walking her back in the waiting area. About twenty minutes later Dr. Welsh entered the room, "Isles family?"

Jane started to stand, but the doctor walked over to her instead, "The nephrectomy went well. Dr. Isles is doing well. She's going to be a really sore for the next few days, but we have her hooked up to a pump that she can just push the button and it will dispense pain medication to keep her comfortable. She is in recovery and should be moved to a room shortly." His pager went off breaking his train of thought so he quickly finished and excused himself, "The girls at the desk will let you know her room number when you can go up. Now if you will excuse me, I'm being paged."

Jane thanked him as he was walking away. Jane exhaled and took in a deep breath as dropped down into the chair, "Thank god it's all over, Frankie."

Frankie smiled at her reaching over patting his sisters back, "Now she just has to get better." He smiled, "Between you and Ma…she'll be good as new in no time."

Fifteen minutes past when a woman in scrubs walked into the room calling out, "Jane Rizzoli?" Jane and Frankie jumped from their chairs and walked over to her, "Jane?"

The brunette nodded, "I'm Jane Rizzoli. Can I see Maura now?"

She had a solemn look on her face, "I'm sorry there's been a complication and Dr. Isles had to return to surgery…" Jane started to drop, but Frankie was able to grab her in time. With the help of the nurse they walked her to a chair sitting her down.

After giving her a moment the nurse continued, "Dr. Isles knew you would be worried so she made me promise to come tell you. She said she didn't feel right and her blood pressure started to drop. They believe she has a bleed of some sort so she was taken back in to repair and stop the bleeding. Dr. Welsh will be out as soon as he finishes up."

Jane's voice is weak when she speaks, "Thank you…I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Meghan. I'm her recovery nurse."

"Thank you Meghan."

The two siblings sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was more like a half an hour when Jane finally spoke, "Can you call Ma…my phone is buzzing like every few minutes…I can't talk to her. If you don't…she'll be here…Frankie I can't…"

Patting her shoulder as he got up, "Will you be okay here if I go out to call her?"

"No, but I gotta wait til I hear." Frankie went to the back of the room and fixed Jane some coffee before he left to make his call.

_"Frankie! I been call 'in Janie…is Maura out of surgery yet?"_

"She was, but they had to take her back into surgery again."

_"Oh mother of… what happened? Is she okay?"_

"Ma, don't panic…we don't know yet…we have to wait…they just told us…Jane wanted me to call you, but I gotta get back ta Janie."

_"I'll be right there!"_

"MA! No! Janie just needs some time to process this alone. We already have to wait in the same room as Hope so if I don't get back in there…"

_"Go be with your sister…call me as soon as you know anything, okay? Love you three! I'm prayer for Maura. Take care of your sister."_

"Okay, love ya Ma."

It had been over two hours with no word on Maura yet when the doctor came in and spoke to Hope. Jane cringed when she heard him speak. The two siblings couldn't help, but over hear some of what the doctor was saying. 'Everything went great' 'she has a nice healthy kidney now and everything looks good' 'she will be sore, but should already be feeling better by the time she leaves the recovery room'.

Frankie put his hand on his sisters bouncing knee whispering in her ear, "You know Maura will be happy to know that." Jane lifted her head to look at her brother. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't need to ask what was on her mind. He knew his sister and he knew her mind was asking 'what if she never gets to find out?' He just needed to reassure his sister in the best way he knew, "Janie, she's gonna be alright…Maura's healthy and strong. Plus she's a fighter just like you."

She didn't answer she just dropped her head back down so her hair covered her face. She made no attempt to wipe away the tears that were falling. Frankie just hoped she heard him and believed what he said. He prayed he was right. Each were quietly praying that everything would be alright.

Hope left the area shortly after the doctor walked out. About thirty minutes later Dr. Welsh walked in. Jane didn't give him a chance to call out before she was in front of him, "Is she okay…is Maura alright?"

"Dr. Isles is resting quietly in recovery. She had some post-surgical bleeding in her abdomen. We were able to do repairs laparoscopically once we found where the blood was coming from. She lost a lot of blood during that time. She was given two units of blood in the OR and she is getting one more now. Her blood pressure bottomed out on us and her heart was erratic so it was a little touch and go in there for a bit. She is stable right now, but I want to keep a close eye on her so we'll be moving her to ICU for observation. I gave orders to the staff to get you in to see her ASAP. If you want to give her a few minutes, you can head up to the ICU and wait there."

"Thank you…again." Jane said her voice cracking.

It wasn't long after arriving up to the ICU waiting area that a nurse introducing herself as Marlene came out to say Maura was settled in her room and one person could go in to see her. Jane got up immediately to follow her. Frankie reached for his sister's arm stopping her, "I'll call Ma and the guys okay, Janie?"

Jane just nodded as she followed Marlene back through the double doors. When they got into the room Jane went right to Maura's bedside taking Maura's hand in hers. Marlene set about rechecking everything, "We are going to keep her pretty heavily sedated tonight so she's comfortable. We are monitoring her closely for any problems. She may wake, but it will be brief. Ms. Isles may not be fully coherent when she does. Don't let that upset you…it's just the medication. Meaning you will most likely have to repeat everything you say to her." Jane nodded her understanding.

"It's Dr. Isles…Dr. Maura Isles."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware…that wasn't on her chart. From now on I'll address her appropriately."

"You didn't know, but she doesn't like being called Ms. Isles…it's either Maura or Dr. Isles." The tall lanky brunette stood for some time before sliding a chair over to the bedside, "I will be here when you wake-up Maur…you just need to get better now. You really gave me a scare. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Jane watched the monitors and Maura's chest rise and fall. Listening to the steady rhythm of her heart beat, "You're so pale…Dr. Welsh said you lost a lot of blood, but there giving you more." Jane's thumb rubbed circles on the top of the honey blonde's hand, "Hope was in the waiting room while we waited for you…don't be mad…I couldn't talk to her…I actually wanted to hit her…well maybe a little more…she didn't even ask about you Maur. I hate that she treats you this way. I wish she could see just how special you really are." Quickly wiping the tears away, "I did hear the doctor tell her that Kailyn's surgery went good…she should be feeling better already. He said you had a really healthy kidney. I guess I should listen when you say I need to eat better."

A quiet gravelly voice startled her, "I'll believe it…when I see you…eating better…did you eat today Jane?"

Jane stood up looking down at Maura, "Hey Maur…you doing okay?"

"No pain…good-d me-eds-s."

"I'm glad to see those eyes of yours…but they want you to rest."

"I like you…talk…me."

"Okay, I'll talk…you just listen while you rest." Jane had just been rambling. Talking to Maura was helping her feel connected, she didn't realize the honey blonde was listening.

Maura closed her eyes and no response came. Jane smiled, "Good girl." She sat back down on the chair. She waited for a while before going out to tell Frankie to go home. He resisted at first, but finally agreed.

"I talked Ma out of coming tonight, but you know she's coming tomorrow, right."

"Yeah, thanks Frankie. I'll call her in the morning so she waits til after work…ICU limits visitors and I'm Maura's person on record so she just might need to wait until she's out of ICU."

Frankie understood. He knew his sister was in love with the woman lying in the ICU and she had no intention of leaving her so other could visit, "The guys wanted me to tell Maura to get better soon. Frost said really soon or he might kill Pike…guess they already had a run in this morning."

"She told me yesterday the soonest she can come back to work is two weeks so Pike better not mess up the morgue…I left a message last night with Suzie to lock her chair up and find an old one for him to use."

Frankie laughed and gave his sister a hug, "Okay sis, you get back in there…I'm gonna go…if you need anything call me…no matter what time, oaky?"

"Okay, thanks little brother."

Jane went back into the room taking Maura's hand once again, "Sorry I was gone longer than I planned…I sent Frankie home…he says hi, by the way. The guys say hi too…said you get better soon…Frost and Pike already had a go around. Frankie talked Ma out of coming tonight…I'm thanking god for that. I know she's worried about you, but I can't handle her tonight."

Maura woke around eight in the evening asking again if Jane ate dinner. When Jane said no the honey blonde made her promise to go down and eat. That coffee was in fact not a food. Marlene was in the room and couldn't help, but laugh at their interactions. She gave Maura a few ice chips to sooth her sore throat and Maura was out again.

Marlene gave Jane two options: 1) She could go down to the cafeteria and eat something like she promised or 2) Marlene would bring her something back up after her break, but she would have to eat whatever she brought back for her. After thinking about what she might have to eat if she stayed she thought better of it and went down to get something for herself. Marlene reassured her that she would keep a really close eye on Maura and they had her cell phone number if she needed to get back up to the room.

After eating and returning to Maura, Jane kissed her forehead taking her hand again and settling in the chair beside the bed, "Just so you know I ate…they had a decent chicken dinner that wasn't so bad…I even ate the vegetables…broccoli if you must know…I even have the receipt for you to look at when you wake-up." Jane sat in silence for a while but she found she needed to talk to Maura. She needed to feel that connection even if the honey blonde was sleeping.

"I see they must have drawn some blood while I was gone…you have a new bandage on your arm. Dr. Welsh said your nef-ron-tummy went well. You should still only have three small scars…he said they fixed where you were bleeding through those same spots…you will still be able to wear your two piece bathing suits still. I know you'll be happy about that."

Jane sat silent for a while longer trying to calm herself. She was chewing her thumb nail, "I'm glad you're doing okay Maur…I was never so scared in my life waiting to hear that you made it. Then they came out and said they took you back in. I have so many things I've never said to you and I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance if I lost you. Your my life Maur…I can't lose you…ever."

Jane continued to talk on and off until she fell asleep leaning over the bed resting her head on Maura's thigh.

Jane woke to the feel of fingers running through her hair. Jane's eyes opened slowly. As her eyes focused she looked into the most beautiful hazel eyes looking back at her. Sitting up stretching, "Hey Maur. How you doing?"

"You stayed."

"Of course I did…I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're going to be okay. You really scared me, Maur."

"I'm doing fine, Jane…I found I have this magic button if I'm not."

"You weren't doing so well when they had to rush you back into the OR." Maura could see the fear in Jane's eyes.

"Jane there was a minor bleed…and they fixed…"

Jane shook her head, "No, it wasn't…" Jane pointed up at the IV pole and the bag of blood hanging from it, "That's the second bag since you got out…they gave you two more during surgery."

The honey blonde looked over her shoulder, "Oh" Realizing it was worse than she believed.

"I could-of lost you…Maur."

"Yes, but I'm okay…I'm here."

"Maur…you're in the ICU…that is not exactly fine. Did you even tell your parents about this?"

Maura shook her head 'no'.

"Oh, Maura…what has been going on in that big brain of yours?"

"Jane I'm not used to accounting to people regarding my decisions. I have been independent and alone most of my life."

"Maura, I'm not saying that you needed to ask for permission. You have a lot of people who care about you." Jane pulled her phone of its clip scrolling through her text messages. She held the phone out for Maura to see, "There are thirty-three messages and okay half are from Ma, but all these people care about you Maura. They worry about you."

Jane started reading some out loud to her, "Frankie: _hey forgot to tell you to give Maura a hug from me. Soft one though cuz they told us she'll be sore._ Frost: _J tell doc please get better quick & not because of Pike. One day gone & we miss her._ Korsak: _why didn't doc tell us? She's somethin' special prayin' for her give her my love._ Ma: _Janie give Maura my love. I'm praying for her._ Suzie Chang: _Detective, please give Dr. Isles our best._ Tommy: _Janie what's going on? Ma said Maura was in ICU. I'm worried. How bad is it?_ Cavanaugh: _Just heard. You stay with Dr. Isles as long as you need. Take care of her. I don't think we could ever replace her. _ Ma: _Janie I'll be there after work unless you girls need me sooner. Take care of our girl, baby."_ Korsak: _"Hey Jane, Don't worry about work…Frost and I got you covered. Just take care of the Doc for us."_ Ma: _"Janie tell Maura not to worry about Bass. I'll treat him like my own…just like her. Love you girls."_

Jane knew she could have kept going, but she put her phone back in its holder, "Maura you need to listen and listen close. You. Maura Isles. Are. No longer. Alone. A lot of people love you."

Maura couldn't respond. She just look at Jane her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't mean to yell. Please don't cry. I hate when I make you cry."

Maura patted the bed. Then held her arms out. Jane was careful to sit on the very edge of the bed leaning down to gently embrace her best friend, "I'm sorry Jane. I'm still not used to having people who are concerned."

Jane's heart breaks further knowing her friends childhood, "Maura…we are your family…as crazy as we are sometimes…get used to it…I'm not going anywhere and neither are they."

"Thank you."

Jane leaned back, "You rest or they'll throw me out cuz your heart thing is going crazy right now. I'm sorry I upset you. You just need to rest and relax." Jane got up fixing the bed tucking Maura in. Jane returned to her chair. Maura reached her hand out. Jane got her request and took her hand in hers.

Maura woke sometime later looking over to see her tall slender framed friend curled up in a chair next to her with her arm stretched out still holding her hand. She smiled to herself. _'It's you Jane Rizzoli that makes my heart do crazy things.'_ She thought.

Maura had been sleeping most of the day. The nurses had helped her to sit up and walk a few steps. That had almost been too much. Jane could see her friend was in a lot of pain, but wasn't using the medication.

"You need to push your little button, Maur." Jane said standing by the side of the bed.

"I'm fine Jane."

"I thought you couldn't lie."

"Jane, it's making me sleep too much."

"You're in pain and you need to rest. It's the body's way of healing. A really smart woman told me that once."

"I'm fine for now."

"And you'll use that button when you need it, right?"

"Only if I need it, Jane."

"Do I need to remind you of your own words?" In her best Maura imitation she said, "You don't need to try to be strong all the time…medicine is important during recovery."

"I will use it when I need it."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I Promise."

"Thank you. Now please push the button, Maur."

"But Jane…"

"You push it or I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Pay backs are a bitch sometimes."

"I only did that once…you were trying to get out of your bed."

"I'll do it once too if you don't push it yourself."

"You're not the boss of me, Jane."

"No. I'm your friend and I care about you. And I can see my friend is in a lot of pain right now." Maura relented and pushed the button activating the pump to release the medication.

"Thank you, Maur."

"But I'll be asleep again."

"And I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jane smoothed the creases in her friend's forehead as sleep took her, "I'll be right here always."

Angela did come after work even with Jane's protests. They had left her through to see Maura and there she stood outside of the room listening to her daughter taking care of her best friend. She wished her daughter would tell Maura her true feelings. She thought if she slipped the information of the surgery that would push her daughter to confess her true feelings. It pained her to see the two doing this dance of avoidance.

Angela quietly knocked on the door before entering, "How's she doing honey?"

"In a lot of pain Ma. I thought she was gonna pass out when the nurses were helping her stand-up. She doesn't want to use the pain medication."

"Hmm, sounds like someone else I know. How are you doing Janie?"

"She really scared me Ma."

"How about you go home, get some rest. I'll stay with…"

Jane cut her off, "No! Sorry Ma. I'm not leaving her…I promised her I'd be here when she wakes up."

"I kind of figured that, but I still had to offer. I brought you a few things. At least you can brush your teeth…maybe brush that hair. It's such a mess."

"Ma, I'm fine."

"Did you call Constance?"

"How'd you… No. Not yet." Jane looked nervous about going behind Maura's back.

Pushing the bag in her daughters arms, "Janie, take a minute to get cleaned up. If you don't want to call her mother…I will…Constance deserves to know. What she does with the information is her business, but she should be given the choice to come or not." For once her oldest child did not fight her mother. She went into the bathroom to clean-up and get changed.

"Ma, you'll stay with her. She should sleep for at least another hour…she just pushed the button for pain medication. I'm gonna make a few calls."

"I won't move from this spot, honey." She lifted another bag, "You'll eat when you return."

Jane nodded as she left Maura's room to make her way out to the courtyard.

_"Bonjour."_

"Um…Hi, Mrs. Isles?"

_"Jane? Is something wrong?"_

"Kinda…I'm not sure where to start."

_"Is it Maura? What's happened?"_

"Okay…um…Maura's in the hospital…ICU actually."

_"What happened? How serious is it?"_

"Oh geez…I don't know how to explain. Did she tell you that she found her birth mother?" Nothing, "Okay I guess not. That's gonna have to be something she tells you then. All I can tell you is there was a complication from the surgery she had. She lost a lot of blood."

"Jane, I'm in France…I'll be on the first flight out. Even if I leave within the hour, it's a long flight. Is she going to be alright until I can get there?"

"I'm hoping she'll be just fine, but no one can say for sure. She's being closely monitored. She's sleeping right now, but there watching her close. I gotta get back to her. She doesn't know I called so she might not be very happy with me."

"Jane, I will be there tomorrow…she can be mad at me then. Thank you for letting me know."

"Will you need a ride from the airport? I can send Frankie for you."

"No I'll arrange for a car to bring me right to…"

"Oh yeah, she's at Mass. General."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you again Jane." Jane ended the call then called Lt. Cavanaugh to give him an update and arrange time off to continue to be with Maura."

Maura was still sleeping when Jane walked back in. She was afraid she had been gone too long.

Jane hurried to the side of the bed taking Maura's hand, "How's she doing Ma?"

"She's been a little restless. I'm not sure if its pain or she's dreaming.

Angela smiled to herself. Within minutes of her daughter's return the woman in the bed had clearly relaxed.

Angela pushed the chair closer for her daughter to sit. She opened a container and passing it to her. Jane took it without resistance. She ate with her left hand never removing her right from the honey blondes.

Angela sat with her two girls until late in the evening. She kissed the sleeping woman in the bed on the cheek and her sleeping daughter on the top of her head since she was lying with her head on Maura's leg. Wishing them both a good night before leaving.

Maura's night was restless. Jane noticed how warm she was and notified the nurse. She was running a low grade fever when her temperature was checked.

By the time Constance arrived that evening. Maura's low grade fever had spiked to a hundred and two. She was coughing and having difficulty breathing.

Dr. Welsh had come in to check on his patient earlier. They determined that Maura had an infection and the beginning stages of Pneumonia confirmed by a portable x-ray machine. Cultures had been taken and she was being treated with antibiotics and breathing treatments.

Jane was standing by Maura's bed holding a cool compress on her friend's forehead when Constance walked in, "How is she Jane?"

"Not so good I'm afraid. She's been out of it most of the day. They say she's fighting an infection and now she has Pneumonia in both lungs. They can't get her fever to come down…it's up to a hundred and three now."

Constance walked over to the other side of the bed, "Oh Darling. You can fight this…you are so strong." She couldn't continue speaking.

Jane could see the elder Isles was fighting to hold her composure, "I'll give you a moment alone."

"No Jane. Please stay. Maura wants you here."

"I'm not leaving…I'm just gonna call Ma. She's waiting for an update on Maura and you should have some time to visit with your daughter."

"Thank you Jane."

"Maur, I'm gonna go so you can have some time with your mother and Ma has called like a half a dozen times too so I'll update her and I'll be back in a few." Without thinking she bent over kissing the honey blondes forehead, "Can I get you some coffee or anything Mrs. Isles?"

Tea would be nice, but only if you're getting something for yourself." Jane left without another word.

The next two days were much the same. Maura remained in a restless sleep. Her fever spiked as high as one hundred and six at one point and didn't seem to go lower than one hundred and four. They were doing breathing treatments every four hours and drawing blood in between. Jane was upset with all the bruises they were causing her friend. Neither Angela nor Constance could get Jane to even leave the room for a moment unless they were cleaning her friend up. She wanted Maura to know she was there that she wasn't leaving and if there was a chance that the honey blonde woke she wanted to be there.

Both mothers gave up trying. Angela brought fresh clothes everyday and supplied food for her daughter. She also took care of Constance as well.

After three days the two mothers banded together and forced Jane from the room. She was given a choice to take a walk with Constance or go eat a meal with Angela.

Jane chose a walk in the courtyard with Constance. She wasn't really up for a talk with her mother and she figured the walk would be shorter.

So here she was sitting on a bench with her best friend's mother, "Jane, I want to thank you for calling me. I know you care for my daughter and how hard it must have been to call knowing Maura might be upset with you."

"She needs her family right now." Jane sat rubbing her scars.

"Yes, but I believe she already had her family. The family she wanted with her."

"She wasn't going to tell me either…she told my mother. My mother told me about the surgery. She pretended to slip and say it but I knew she wanted me to know…to be here for Maura."

Constance looked surprised, "Why didn't she want you to know?"

"She thought I'd be mad because I didn't agree with this. So she was just going to do this alone. She doesn't know that like it or not I'd do anything for her."

"Have you told her that?"

"What? Yes. No. Not in so many words."

"Maura takes things literally."

"Don't I know it!" She chuckled while running her fingers through her unruly locks, "She can drive me crazy sometimes with how literal she can be."

"I'm afraid that is her nature. She was very young and already like that. She was a very serious child. That is where we failed her first. We allowed her independence. We thought we were supporting her…we only managed to let her alienate herself more from people. She never asked and we never gave. I have failed her in so many ways. Since she met you Jane, my daughter has bloomed like a flower. She loves you and trusts you, but like her parents you sometimes forget she doesn't know how to ask for things."

"You're right. She reminded me of that very thing when I stormed in on her the night before the surgery. I should have made her call you then. I was just so happy she agreed to let me be there for her. I wasn't thinking. She is such a good person…so selfless. Look where it's gotten her. She saved a sister that didn't want her help saving. She wanted to help ease a mother she never knew from having more pain and grief in her life. Now she's fighting for her life. Her body is literally fighting to keep her alive."

"She was always like that. From a young child on she worried about others. Always wanting to do the right thing. It was always important to her."

"I know. She amazes me all the time. She looks at death everyday and she still sees the world as a good place. She sees the good first in people, you know? Sometimes I worry about that. She is too trusting sometimes."

"And that is why she found you Jane. You told me once that you are very protective of her. I have since seen that first hand. You should tell her how you feel."

"She already knows I'm protective of her. That I don't want her to get hurt."

"That's not what I mean. She loves you too Jane darling."

"We better go back up."

"Yes, of course."

The elevator was empty when they got on. After a stop on the lobby level three people joined them. One man and two women. Constance smiled politely as they entered. Ever the socialite.

"Geez, I can't believe my day. I should've just stayed in the room." Jane grumbled.

"Jane?" Constance turned to look at the tall brunette. Confused by her outburst.

The two women turned their heads in Jane's direction. And that was all it took for the lanky brunette to step forward, "I hope you tell Kailyn to take care of her kidney because I almost lost my best friend over this…I still might…oh wait…you'd know that if you cared about her at all. She's your daughter too…yet you treat Maura worse than…dirt. She's not a total stranger, she's the daughter that might die because she wanted to save a sister she doesn't even know."

Another step closer she pointed her finger in Hopes face, "And you know why she did it? Because she is just that good of a person. You should be ashamed of yourself. I actually hope you crawl back in that hole you came out of now that you got what you needed from Maura. All Maura wanted was to know where she came from. It was hard enough to find out she was the daughter of an Irish mob boss, but right now I can actually say he treated her better than you. I'm sorry you thought she was dead, but I'm even sorrier for you because you are missing out on a chance to get to know the most magnificent woman ever. I thought her adoptive parents were bad, but the two of you make them look like saints." Jane shakes her head and walks out of the elevator as the doors open.

Constance rushes after her. Jane stopped, "I'm sorry Constance. That was…"

"Jane. I understand you feeling that way. You didn't offend me. I take it that was Hope?"

"Yeah. She really bugs me. I'm sorry Maura ever found her. She has only caused her pain since that day."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one on the end of your protectiveness. I am however glad you did not have your gun with you." Smiling at Jane with her last comment.

"Yeah…me too." Jane smiled back at Constance.

The two walked in silence as they returned to the room.

Again Jane went right to Maura's side, "Any changes Ma?" Constance took a seat next to Angela on the opposite side of the bed.

"No sweetheart. The nurse was just in though. Her fever is still up. They are changing her antibiotic…putting her on a stronger one she said."

Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair, "You gotta get better, Maur. I'm kinda lost here without you. I almost took Hopes head off just now."

Angela looked over at Constance. She just nodded in confirmation. Jane continued to talk as if the two matriarchs were not in the room, "I need my best friend back. She's the only one who can put me in my place."

"That's true. She most certainly doesn't listen to her mother." Angela chimed in.

"Maur, I need you to wake up. I have some things I need to tell you. Important things." The honey blonde stirred slightly, but did not wake.

After another hour the two matriarchs excused themselves for the night leaving Jane to watch over her best friend.

Jane woke to the most amazing sound. It was rough and strained, but beautiful none the less, "You should be at home in your own bed."

"Not gonna happen until I know you're okay." The lanky brunette sat up stretching, "It's good to see you awake." She reached over pushing the call button, "Your mother…I mean Constance was here. Ma took her home for the night."

"My mother? Why?"

"Maur…I called her. She needed to know. She's been here for four days now."

"Four days?"

"Yeah, you kinda been out of things for a bit. You got some kind of infection and some serious pneumonia going on."

Just as Jane finished Marlene came in, "Well. Well. Look who decided to join the party. How are you feeling Dr. Isles?"

"Like…I don't know. Everything is sore."

"That's from the fever on top of the surgery. You spiked a pretty high for a while there. Let's just see where it is at now." She pulled out the thermoscan ear thermometer, "Best one yet, but still up there. One hundred and one. I'll let the doctor know you're awake. Welcome back Dr. Isles." She pulled the oxygen mask off her face and put the nasal one on, "Let's see how this works. Did you want some ice chips?"

"Please." Maura whispered.

"I'll be right back with some fresh ice." With that she left the room.

"I'm sorry Jane."

"For what?"

"For you having to stay here. You should be at home…sleeping. Have you left at all?"

"The hospital…no. Well I did step out of your room every time they cleaned you up. I took a walk…once…but only by force. My Ma and yours made me go."

"Remind me to thank our mothers."

"Hey, you scared me. I wanted to be here for you. Even if you didn't know it."

"Thank you."

"No thanks…just get better, Maur."

"I'm still in ICU?"

"Yeah. Before you ask…seven days."

"Oh."

Marlene came back in with some ice chips, "Let's get this bed up some and we can help that sore throat." Jane took the cup to help Maura with the ice, "If you're all set I'll leave you two. I'm still waiting to hear from the staff doctor on further orders, but it's good to see you awake Dr. Isles."

After a few bites of ice Maura pushed the cup back, "Jane?

"Huh?"

"Thank you for staying with me. I feel badly that you have…though I also am happy to see you here. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. I felt that way when I woke up after…you know."

"Yes, I know." Jane's shooting was a subject that was rarely discussed, but carried a big impact on both of them.

"Maur, I have some things to say…" She looked at her watch, "…not at three in the morning though, but it's important to me."

"Okay."

"No…not now. You need to rest and once Ma and Constance arrive in the morning it might get…well I just want to talk later…okay?"

"Jane…why so cryptic? Talk to me. It seems I've slept for days…so please. Is something wrong?"

"No! I mean…it…god…I promised myself."

"Jane, now you're scaring me."

Jane put the side railing down and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking Maura's hand in hers, "Okay. I'm not sure how you'll take this and if don't feel the same…well just need you to know anyway."

"Jane, I can't keep up to you. Your making my head hurt."

"Sorry Maur. Okay. I have these feelings and I don't know what to do with them. After the past few days…well…I need to do something with them. I need to share them with you. I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone else…ever. And the thought of you not in my life would crush me…really crush me. I'm not just saying this because we're friends. I'm saying this because I love you…because I'm in love with you. I needed you to know that and even if you don't feel the same. It's okay…I just need you in my life."

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

Maura smiles, "I'm in love with you too."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Can I kiss you, Maur?"

"You may. Please?"

Jane leaned down smiling at the woman in the bed. Maura put her hand out stopping her, "My breath."

"Don't care and I been using these funny little sponge pops on you." She closed the gap placing her lips on the honey blondes. The kiss was soft and gentle, hesitant even. Maura ran her hands shakily up the brunette's arms to lock her fingers in Jane's wild and unruly hair. Pulling her down deepening the kiss.

Jane broke the kiss as she sat back, "Now you really got to get better. I'd like to do a little more of that."

"I believe I agree." Maura gave a tired smile.

"Okay beautiful…time to sleep."

"I'm sure beautiful is a poor description of how I must look right now."

"You look beautiful to me and even sexier in that…" Jane points her finger giving it a circle around, "…little hospital gown."

"Jane, you're incorrigible."

With one more kiss on Maura's lips Jane shifted to the chair, "What can I say. You left me sitting here un-supervised for too many days. I've had a lot of time to think."

"Please hold my hand so I know where you are."

"Gladly Dr. Isles"

It didn't take long for either to fall asleep.

"Oh Jane, you didn't."

"Oh yes darling, she did. She upheld your honor very well. I was rather proud of her."

"I'm sorry Maura…it's a big hospital. What were the chances? She could have waited for another elevator. She saw me when she got in. I…just…she had two other people with her and they were laughing…having a good time. You were…well…you were doing really badly at the time."

"You told her to crawl in a hole?"

"Yeah. That was a poor choice of words."

"Darling, don't be upset with Jane. It was a long few days and had I known who she was…well…I might have thrown her out of the elevator myself. The vile woman. The least she could have done was check on you."

"It was an anonymous donation."

"Darling, you can make all the excuses you wish, but the truth is she has had several opportunities to ask and has made no effort. Being one that has failed you in the past…I know of which I speak."

"You're right mother. I am making excuses for her." Reaching over she takes Jane's hand, "Jane, I'm sorry. I may not like what you did, but I understand your motivation. I also need to thank you for calling my mother when I did not." She reached over taking her mother's hand in her free one, "I'm sorry for not calling you myself. Thank you for coming mother."

"I'm just glad to be here with you darling. I'm also glad to see you are doing better."

Jane left out a sigh, "Me too."

When Dr. Welsh was in earlier he told Jane and I that he plans on moving me to a regular room in the morning as long as I continue to improve."

"That truly is good news."

"Yes and then Jane will have to go home and rest in a proper bed."

Jane made a face, "But Maur?"

"Jane you need to go back to work. You need to rest." Maura observed signs in Jane that she was not telling her something, "Jane?"

"What?"

"Why are you fidgeting in your seat?"

"I took some time off to be with you."

"You took a month off of work?"

"Ah…well…six weeks actually. Longer if needed. Lt. Cavanaugh was happy to know I was using some paid time off and that I'd be taking care of you…he wants you back soon. Everyone misses you."

Maura rolled her eyes, "you still could be working a few hours."

Constance got up, "I need to stretch my legs darling." She leaned down kissing her daughters cheek, "Pick your battles carefully." She whispered before leaving the room.

Looking surprised, "Are you sure she is my mother?"

"Yes, why?"

"She is acting very strange. Not at all like my mother."

"Maura, you scared all of us. You were doing okay when I called her, but by the time she arrived. You were a mess."

"I understand that Jane. When did the two of you become so close?"

"We had a few days in this room together Maura. We talked a little. We kinda had a heart to heart in the courtyard. She knows about my feelings for you…she just doesn't know I told you how I feel yet."

"You told my mother?"

"No…she…ah…she kind of told me that you loved me and that I should tell you how I feel."

"My mother knows?"

"She sort of knows. And I'm guessing that if she knows then Ma knows too. They seem to be quite to buddy's these days. It's kind of scary."

"I believe I know how Rip Van Winkle felt. I've missed so much."

Jane got up from her chair bending over kissing Maura gently on the lips, I think we both may have missed a few things. After your mother and I had our little talk I had some time to think. To think about some of things people have said, the winks or the gestures that have been made." Jane took Maura's hands, "How do I say this? When we share our news with everyone. Don't be shocked when no one is surprised by it."

"Are you guessing?"

"No…more like putting two and two together."

"What have people been saying, Jane."

"Not so much saying as encouraging us, I think. Trust me on this, Maur. This is a good thing for us. For family and friends to accept us…is a really good thing."

"It's funny Jane. I never thought about them not accepting us."

"I think that's because people have been saying things we just weren't listening too. Ma was giving subtle hints…well subtle for her when I think about it. 'We can't help who we love' or 'Charles isn't right for you'. Since when isn't any walking breathing man right to marry and give her grandkids?"

"She does say 'oh, Jane's not here' every time you don't come over. She also says 'maybe you should go check on her'. I also heard detective Korsak say 'when are you going to make her an honest woman' a couple weeks ago. I did find that rather odd since I can't lie. Wouldn't that make me an honest woman already?"

"See that's what I mean. They never say it out right…they throw these jabs or comments all the time."

"So when do you want to tell them, Jane."

"Well in a perfect world…I'd like to take you out on an official date. In our world…well…that could be forever. How about when you get out of the hospital. If you still want to be with me by then."

"Jane I have been waiting to be with you for a long time. I have endured Agent Dean and then Casey. I'm glad you finally picked me."

"I picked you a long ago, Maura. I just didn't think you would ever be interested in me enough that you'd ever pick me." Jane laughed, "Now let's talk about who had to endure what. Your sex life is like a revolving door sometimes. I was kind of jealous a few times."

"Might one of those been 'lucky Slucky' as you called him."

"Oh god, don't remind me."

Maura patted the bed next to her, "Sit with me. Would you hold me?"

"Maura Isles wants to cuddle?" Jane looked over at the door, "What about your mother?"

"She'll be the first to know and we'll tell your mother when she gets here. Everyone else when I get home."

Jane slid out of her sneakers and slid on the bed as Maura gingerly shifted over to one side, "Are you sure I won't hurt you?"

"It is hurting me far more not being able to touch you than the pain I'm feeling."

"Yeah well…that kind of touching will have to wait." Jane slid her arm around Maura's shoulder gently pulling her close kissing her cheek, "I love you."

"And I love you."

When Constance arrived back in the room. She found two sleeping beauties. Maura snuggled into Jane's side and Jane holding her daughter. She took out her camera snapping a photo. She sent a text with the photo attached. _I knew it was only a matter of time. Will you be here soon?_

_I'm on my way. Thank for the picture of our girls. You have just made my day;)_

Jane woke to see two smiling mothers staring at her as her eyes came into focus, "I guess you know then?"

"So it's true Janie. You and Maura?" Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah Ma. We're together…well together as we can be with her in the hospital."

"Wonderful."

"What's wonderful?" Asked a groggy Maura.

"We are Maur." Jane leaned over kissing her cheek, "We have two mothers with goofy smiles on their faces."

"So they know?"

"I think us in bed might have given us away."

"Yes, right." Maura peeked over Jane's shoulder, "You're both alright with this then?"

"I'm so happy for you darling."

"Bout time." Angela laughed, "I was about ready to set the two of you up on a blind date together. I just was afraid I could never get Jane there and I couldn't have her stand you up. That would only make things worse."

"Thank you for not doing that…all the hints you dropped were enough. You and everyone else."

"Yes mother, thank you for talking with Jane."

The four women talked and laughed for several hours. Angela took Jane down to the cafeteria to eat the meal she prepared for her while giving Maura and Constance some time alone.

Maura was moved into a regular room the following afternoon. Jane had to abide by the visiting hours so she had to leave overnight and not return until morning. So from eight o'clock at night until ten o'clock the following morning Jane didn't know what to do with herself.

For the next three days until Maura's release she went to the precinct after leaving the hospital to do paperwork. At two o'clock she would head over to Maura's house to sleep in her bed since it smelled like her. By ten in the morning she would be back at the hospital bringing Maura her mail and reading material as requested. Jane knew she wouldn't be able to rest until Maura's release and she was safe at home.

Maura was bored and restless from the time Jane left her until her return. She just wanted to get home and start her life with Jane.

The morning Jane knew Maura was scheduled for discharge she got everything ready for Maura. Changed her sheets on her bed, made sure her most comfortable clothes were clean and bought her flowers to arrive home to.

By Maura's second day home she sent Jane to work. Forbidding her to call more than twice and no more than three text messages. Jane begrudgingly agreed, but went in late and came home to Maura early since she was still technically on leave.

Angela was allowed to call twice a day and by the fourth day she sent her mother and Angela out to dinner for the evening so she and Jane could have some time together.

They ate dinner together and decided on watching a movie. Maura was comfortably cuddled into Jane's side on the couch though her hand kept traveling under the brunette's tee shirt, "Maura?"

"Yes Jane?" She asked innocently.

"We can't do this and you know that better than me…you're the doctor. No heavy lifting. No straining. No abnormal bending or twisting your body."

"Sorry." Maura smiled and Jane smiled back. She leaned over kissing the honey blonde. Maura immediately deepened the kiss. Her hands began to wander again.

"You're killing me here. I want you, but I know I can't have you…yet. And you Maura Isles are a tease."

"I'm sorry Jane. I can't help myself. The fact that my mind knows I can touch you now and doesn't care that my body has not healed enough yet."

"Maybe I should go."

Maura held Jane tight, "No. Please don't. Haven't you ever just fooled around? Couldn't we just…"

"Yes, I've fooled around…plenty. I was the queen of fooling around in high school. You? I'm not sure I could stop and we both know you could get hurt. Plus I'm not ready for my mother or yours to walk in on something they should not see."

"Your right, Jane." Maura said in a dejected tone.

Jane stopped Maura from moving away from her, "It's not that I don't want too, but you can barely walk Maura. And with you I'm afraid I won't have the off button required to stop. God I've never wanted anyone so much in my life."

"Can we go to bed? Will you just hold me then?"

"Spoon, yes. That I can do. Only if you keep your hands in front of you."

"Okay."

Jane helped Maura off the couch and up the stairs. Jane was ready for bed in minutes. Maura's normal routine took longer and at her new 'Bass' pace it took even longer. Once Jane had Maura settled in bed on her side she slid in bed behind the honey blonde snuggling in close. Shooing Jo Friday off the bed, "Hey, did Ma suggest having a Rizzoli dinner on Sunday to you?"

"She did and I said yes. If I get too tired I'll come lay down."

"Did you want to tell everyone then?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"I had hoped we could."

"Good…then in two days we'll be out of the closet."

"I've never been in the closet, Jane. My sexuality has always been fluid."

"So you've been with other women?"

"No, though I have never been opposed to it."

"Well, for the record…I thought you were straight as an arrow and I was in the denial closet big time."

"Have you ever been with another woman?"

"No."

"But you have been attracted to them before?"

"Yes. Just no desire to take it any further. Until I met you that is."

"I'm flattered then."

"You should be. Because I have never trusted anyone like I do you. Ever."

"I have never trusted anyone before either, Jane." Maura ran her hand up and down Jane's arm, "You, Jane Rizzoli are something special. I can't remember a time when I didn't trust you. From the time I met you…not the first time of course. That meeting didn't go over very well. The next time I met the real detective Jane Rizzoli…I trusted her. You walked in to the room full of men, some even twice your size…you commanded that room. You were respected by all of them. Though some had a higher respect for you than others."

Jane laughed, "Yeah, that wasn't all respect…some were just scared shitless of me and they still are."

"You under estimate yourself. You are a very impressive woman, detective Rizzoli."

"I can say the same about you Dr. Isles. You were able to stop most of the jokes after your first report. Impressive…very impressive. That report handed us the closure to three open cases."

"Yes that maybe, but I believe it may have had more to do with the threats from a certain friend of mine."

Jane remained quiet. She didn't know Maura was aware of that.

"Trust, respect and friendship…that is what you have given me. Ever since our first day of working together. I only returned what you offered me."

"All I did was bring you a cup of coffee to replace the one spilled by the jerk at the scene."

"My point exactly. No one else thought to do that. No one even talked to me unless they absolutely had too."

Jane pulled Maura in close kissing her neck, "I'm sorry for all those other assholes. I know even Korsak is sorry for the way he treated you."

"He has since apologized several times over the years."

The two continued to talk for a while. They had heard the front door open making them aware of their mothers had return home. Not really sure who fell asleep first, but enjoying the comfort of being with each other.

Before the two women knew it Sunday had arrived. Jane invited Korsak and Frost to join them since they had not seen Maura. Both the honey blonde and the brunette found that they were a little nervous. All the reassurances they felt earlier had fell to the side.

Maura was still having a hard time eating anything too heavy so Angela made baked chicken and Risotto along with baked manicotti, salad and garlic bread.

Dinner went well. Everyone laughed and had a good time though they all used more manners than Jane had seen them use in years. All because Maura's mother was present for the evening. Dinner was finished and the guys made a quick exit for the large screen TV in the family room to watch the game. Angela and Constance insisted on doing the dishes leaving Jane and Maura sitting at the table together. Thinking no one was paying any attention to them Jane leaned over kissing Maura soundly.

"Oh my god Janie! Did you just kiss Maura?" Tommy yelled out.

Jane smiled at Maura, but said nothing. Maura sat frozen in her seat.

Frankie joined in this time, "Nah, you must be seeing things Tommy. Jane's too chicken to do that." Giving his brother a shove.

This got Jane to respond. She turned to look over at the guys, "Hey. I am not too chicken. And for your information I did kiss Maura. It's not the first time and it won't be the last."

Maura laughed at Jane, "It better not be."

Frost stood up, "Really, you two?" Gesturing between his partner and the medical examiner.

Jane stood up reaching for Maura's hand to help her up, "Yes Frost. Maura and I are together now."

Korsak who had been silent this whole time chimed in, "Couldn't be happier for the two of you." He smiled like a proud father.

Angela entered the room with Constance right behind her, "What's all the fuss?" Angela asked.

Tommy still in a state of shock answered, "Janie just kisses Maura…she said their together now. As in going out…dating. My sister and Maura."

Angela smiled putting her hands over her heart, "I know…isn't it just the greatest news."

Now it was Frankie's turn to be shocked, "Ma…you knew?"

"Of course, we both knew." Constance added.

"Ma kept a secret? How long?" Frankie asked.

Jane laughed, "For almost a week and a half. But she had Constance to confide in…that might have helped."

Frost laughed, "So did you finally grow a set Rizzoli or did Maura have to do it?"

Maura hugged Jane, "It was all Jane…she told me first."

"Wow, my sisters dating the hot medical examiner. Wait until that gets around the station. Oh, you're not…um…keeping it a secret at work are you?"

"No Frankie. Maura could never be a secret. I'd kinda like to tell anyone who'll listen." She leaned over kissing Maura's cheek.

"See she did it again…my sister doesn't do PDA's. She even hates hugs." Tommy spoke again.

"Maybe I just never had the right person that I was willing to offer public displays of affection to before."

"I for one think they make a lovely couple. I can't wait to send a picture of you both to your father, Maura." Maura smiled at her mother.

Frost bumps Korsak's shoulder, "Ooh…wait until Crowe finds out, Jane's one upped him. He's had a hard-on for the doc…for like forever." His hand flew to his mouth, "Sorry Mrs. Isles. No offence Dr. Isles."

"No offence taken Barry. Detective Crowe couldn't ever hold a candle to Jane. They are in two different leagues."

"Just say it Maura…he's an asshole." Jane laughed. Maura pinched her, "Oww! What was that for?"

"I believe I expressed my thoughts much more politely."

"Yeah, but Crowe would never understand what you said. Asshole he'd understands. He hears it enough."

"Jane!"

"Okay…I give…you can tell Crowe. If he doesn't understand then it's not my fault."

Everyone had agreed to say nothing at the station until Maura could show detective Crowe that she chose Jane.

It took another week for Maura to get around on her own enough. Though she still could not drive she had arranged for her mother to visit with Angela while she and Jane went to lunch. Jane had been back to work mostly full-time and Maura decided it was time to meet her for lunch. She had texted Jane earlier and found out she wasn't quite ready so that gave Maura a chance to come up and visit a little. When she entered the bullpen Jane was on the phone. She sat a single red rose and one single yellow rose in a vase on her girlfriend's desk. She went over to chat with Korsak and Frost while she waited. It didn't take long for Jane to finish up. She walked over to join the group.

Detective Crowe took the opportunity to jump into the conversation, "Aw…Rizzoli. The girlfriend misses you so much she had to bring you flowers?"

Jane looked at Maura then to the flowers then back to Maura. Without looking at him she spoke, "Yes Crowe. Yes she did. Love? Love and happiness?" With a raised eye brow to Maura as she questioned.

The honey blonde pulled Jane down giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Smiling as she straightened up the brunette finished addressing the detective, "You got a problem with that Crowe?"

No response. Maura smiled at Jane, "I didn't think you would know the meaning."

"Of course I do." Jane smiled as she took Maura's hand leading her from the bullpen, "Let's get out of here before we need to give Crowe CPR. I think you might have given him a coronary with that kiss…not that I'm complaining…mind you. We just might need to rethink the kissing at work thing."

"Once I'm back at work we'll be professional. I am off on medical. A kiss from you makes me feel better."

"Yeah and it makes me feel something else."

"And you say I'm a tease."

"You are a tease. I am something else altogether or I should say you make me something else altogether."

"Hopefully it will be only two more weeks."

"Good! Cuz the cold showers are not working. Especially seeing you dressed like that. New dress?"

"Mother and I might have went on a short shopping trip yesterday. I wanted to look nice to take you to lunch."

"Oh, it's a winner alright. It hits the mark in all the right places. For you and me."

"I'm going to have to hose you down if you keep this up."

"Please?"

"Jane. Lunch?"

"Right. Where did you want to go?"

"Somewhere very public…I believe."

"Up for a walk to the deli?"

"Yes."

Jane tried to spend several nights at her apartment, but that only seemed to make the situation worse. They both agreed that some contact was better than none. Maura was improving everyday and was getting bored at home. Her mother was a turning out to be a great distraction. They went shopping several times. They also went to several museums. Nothing too long or too strenuous. It gave them some real quality time together.

It had been two long weeks, but the day of Maura's appointment finally arrived. Jane had taken the day off to spend with Maura. Dr. Welsh was happy with her progress so far, but insisted she needed two more weeks off work before returning to full duty. He said she could return to all other normal daily activities, just nothing too rigorous.

Jane was disappointed at those words, but was totally mortified when Maura asked directly about having intercourse. Again he didn't discount having it just suggested nothing too rigorous. Reminding Maura that she had not done her any normal exercise routine in a month so as any professional would recommend he suggested starting slow and increasing endurance. Jane was happy to just get out of the office and not die of embarrassment before that time. She tried to get Maura to call and schedule her six month return instead of scheduling at the desk.

Maura was happy for the go ahead and was ready to go home, but it took Jane a while to get over the mood kill of an appointment. Jane took Maura out to lunch then they went back to her apartment for the evening. They both made sure they had spoken to their mothers before shutting off their cell phones. Deciding to go with the flow of the evening and let things take a natural course. They put in a movie watching for a while as they snuggled together. Before long soft light kisses were building in passion. Tongues, teeth and lips began to wander as did their hands.

Soon it was clear that either they move to Jane's bed or their first time would be on her couch. However making that move was a slow process. Not that either was complaining. Passionate kisses. Fondling and caressing as they acquainted themselves with the other. Loss of several articles of clothing along the way.

Reaching Jane's bedroom in nothing, but their bras and panties, "Jane are you okay with this? I'm not pushing you…am I?"

"Oh god Maura. Please don't make me stop." Gently lowering the honey blonde to the mattress, "Thank you again for helping me move the mattress in here."

"You've thanked me before."

Jane crawled up hovering her body over Maura's "Yes, but I'm really thankful at the moment. Really thankful."

"I believe I am as well." She reached up pulling Jane down on top of her. The sensation of skin on skin sent waves of electricity through both women.

Jane leaned back on her heels. Removing her bra. Sliding her hands up Maura's body, "May I?"

Maura lifted her body slightly giving her access to her bra clasp. Then to her panties. Once Maura's were off Jane quickly remover hers and resumed her position on top of Maura. Worried that she was too heavy she rolled them putting the honey blonde on top, "You feel so good Maur."

This gave Maura the green light to take over. She shifted her body to have more access to Jane. Something she had waited years for. And enjoy Jane she did. Then Jane enjoyed Maura.

The two lovers lay cuddled together naked under the covers. Just enjoying the moment and being together, "Are you okay, Maur?"

"Yes. I'm good. I'm happy. Are you okay?"

"I good. Better than good. I'm happy too." Smiling as she leaned in to kiss Maura's lips, "I love you Maura."

"I love you, Jane." Maura was getting better. She had a ways to go, but she knew she would make a full recovery. Her body was sore, but in a good way. She was tired and fight off sleep at the moment. This kind of tired she could take everyday if it meant spending the rest of her life with Jane like this. For the first time in her life she knew she was no longer alone. She had the love of her life holding her. She had the love and support of the Rizzoli family, her friends and even her adoptive mother. Everything was right in her life.

Hope and Kailyn may be blood relatives, but would never be what was most important to her anymore because she had a family and they were all she really needed. She was whole now. She had Jane. They had each other.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
